Jada's Story Continued
by Dea-Crastinum
Summary: Jada's Experience after failing to kill Addiana. Kinda left cliffhanger again. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

Jada closed the door behind her. She closed her eyes, and felt the wind on her face as she traveled in her mind. When she opened them, she saw the faces of her friends look at her. "You're late," Dea said, "We've been waiting for an hour. We are loosing our patience." Jada rolled her eyes. Before Jada could open her mouth, she felt her arm twist back. She was thrown against the wall. She turned around and saw Sauda's black eyes. Jada gasped. She hadn't seen Sauda since she had changed her. Sauda was the strongest vampire she knew. She was nothing compared to Aubrey, but she was strong. "We do not wait for weaklings," Sauda smirked. "Is the hunter dead?" Jada snickered. "Why would I kill her?" Jada questioned. "Because that was what we sent you to do," Sauda growled, "and when we tell you to do something, you do it!" Sauda lost it. She pulled Jada back with her hair, grabbed her neck, scratched her, bit her, and even kicked her. Jada screamed in pain. Jada grabbed Sauda's wrist and slammed her into the wall. Before Sauda could fight her off, Jada's teeth sank into Sauda's neck. Sauda went weak. But Jada didn't want her blood. Jada pulled away, and before Sauda could recover, which wouldn't take long, Jada pulled her knife out and put it at Sauda's neck. "You wouldn't cut me," Sauda said, "If you had had the urge to kill me, you would have killed me long ago." "True," said Jada as she pulled her knife away. "Foolish move," Sauda thought. Before Jada looked up, Sauda grabbed Jada by the wrist and threw her against the wall. Before Jada could react, Sauda put her knife by Jada's throat. Jada gasped, and then realized her mistake. She felt the blood run down her neck. She had cut her own neck, not much, but a little. Jada felt the tension in the room. The scent of blood, her blood, was in the air. But half luckily, Sauda was in the room. Before anyone else came to her neck, Sauda leaned over and covered her cut. The bad part was, she covered it with her mouth. I fell into darkness as I lost blood. Sauda was taking back the blood I had taken from her. Jada had been foolish when taking her blood. So, so foolish. Jada tried to move her arms to push Sauda away. But they would not move. She fell into the oblivion of unconsciousness. She thought she would never awaken. ****************************************************************************  
  
I awoke later, not knowing how long it had been since Sauda had fed. I looked up and saw Ramya at my side. Ramya had been my friend since Sauda had changed me. She helped me go through the transformation. She helped me learn to hunt. Sauda had left me to die. But Ramya, she saved me. Sauda had taught Ramya everything, so Ramya taught that to me.  
Ramya bent over and touched my cheek. Her hand was icy, but my skin was just the same. "Jada," Ramya said, "are you ok? Who did this to you?" I lifted my head, but it was too heavy. I moved my lips instead. My voice came out, but it was raspy. "Sauda," I whispered, "I failed to kill the hunter Addiana. She became angry and we fought. I took her blood, only a little. Then I was foolish enough to believe that she would not attack me after that. But she did. She took so much blood. I, I don't remember what happened after that." Ramya jumped up and paced the room. "Sauda will pay," Ramya said, "She has tormented you enough, but this time, she has gone to far."  
The doorknob turned in the background; I jumped to my feet, feeling lightheaded. Ramya whispered to me, "Go to the cupboard. Sauda always keeps blood in there, just incase of emergency." I ran to the cupboard, quietly. I saw the blood. I couldn't take it. How she could keep blood in a container I would never know. My head pounded. I didn't care anymore. I took the blood and drank. I drank until the pain went away. I felt power in my veins. I did not know what it came from. I looked at the blood, then dropped it, realizing in horror. This blood was not human blood, it was Sauda's. Why would Sauda have her own blood in a container? Then, I remembered that Ramya was still in the living room. I rushed back in. I came back just in time to see Addiana slit Ramya's throat. "Hunter," I said, "I warned you about our next meeting, you have not listened. Now you have angered me. I hope you live to see your sister." 


	2. Jada's Story Continued

Jada closed the door behind her. She closed her eyes, and felt the wind on her face as she traveled in her mind. When she opened them, she saw the faces of her friends look at her. "You're late," Dea said, "We've been waiting for an hour. We are loosing our patience." Jada rolled her eyes. Before Jada could open her mouth, she felt her arm twist back. She was thrown against the wall. She turned around and saw Sauda's black eyes. Jada gasped. She hadn't seen Sauda since she had changed her. Sauda was the strongest vampire she knew. She was nothing compared to Aubrey, but she was strong. "We do not wait for weaklings," Sauda smirked. "Is the hunter dead?" Jada snickered. "Why would I kill her?" Jada questioned. "Because that was what we sent you to do," Sauda growled, "and when we tell you to do something, you do it!" Sauda lost it. She pulled Jada back with her hair, grabbed her neck, scratched her, bit her, and even kicked her. Jada screamed in pain. Jada grabbed Sauda's wrist and slammed her into the wall. Before Sauda could fight her off, Jada's teeth sank into Sauda's neck. Sauda went weak. But Jada didn't want her blood. Jada pulled away, and before Sauda could recover, which wouldn't take long, Jada pulled her knife out and put it at Sauda's neck. "You wouldn't cut me," Sauda said, "If you had had the urge to kill me, you would have killed me long ago." "True," said Jada as she pulled her knife away. "Foolish move," Sauda thought. Before Jada looked up, Sauda grabbed Jada by the wrist and threw her against the wall. Before Jada could react, Sauda put her knife by Jada's throat. Jada gasped, and then realized her mistake. She felt the blood run down her neck. She had cut her own neck, not much, but a little. Jada felt the tension in the room. The scent of blood, her blood, was in the air. But half luckily, Sauda was in the room. Before anyone else came to her neck, Sauda leaned over and covered her cut. The bad part was, she covered it with her mouth. I fell into darkness as I lost blood. Sauda was taking back the blood I had taken from her. Jada had been foolish when taking her blood. So, so foolish. Jada tried to move her arms to push Sauda away. But they would not move. She fell into the oblivion of unconsciousness. She thought she would never awaken. ****************************************************************************  
  
I awoke later, not knowing how long it had been since Sauda had fed. I looked up and saw Ramya at my side. Ramya had been my friend since Sauda had changed me. She helped me go through the transformation. She helped me learn to hunt. Sauda had left me to die. But Ramya, she saved me. Sauda had taught Ramya everything, so Ramya taught that to me.  
Ramya bent over and touched my cheek. Her hand was icy, but my skin was just the same. "Jada," Ramya said, "are you ok? Who did this to you?" I lifted my head, but it was too heavy. I moved my lips instead. My voice came out, but it was raspy. "Sauda," I whispered, "I failed to kill the hunter Addiana. She became angry and we fought. I took her blood, only a little. Then I was foolish enough to believe that she would not attack me after that. But she did. She took so much blood. I, I don't remember what happened after that." Ramya jumped up and paced the room. "Sauda will pay," Ramya said, "She has tormented you enough, but this time, she has gone to far."  
The doorknob turned in the background; I jumped to my feet, feeling lightheaded. Ramya whispered to me, "Go to the cupboard. Sauda always keeps blood in there, just incase of emergency." I ran to the cupboard, quietly. I saw the blood. I couldn't take it. How she could keep blood in a container I would never know. My head pounded. I didn't care anymore. I took the blood and drank. I drank until the pain went away. I felt power in my veins. I did not know what it came from. I looked at the blood, then dropped it, realizing in horror. This blood was not human blood, it was Sauda's. Why would Sauda have her own blood in a container? Then, I remembered that Ramya was still in the living room. I rushed back in. I came back just in time to see Addiana slit Ramya's throat. "Hunter," I said, "I warned you about our next meeting, you have not listened. Now you have angered me. I hope you live to see your sister." 


End file.
